


That Looks Gay

by Tortellini



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Will Solace, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Nico, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Nico di Angelo, Happy Nico, Humor, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico is a Dork, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Nico, Will Solace is a Dork, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Leo has something to say to his friends, the gay ones (well technically one is bisexual). Nico has something to say back too, thank you very much. That boy is sassy™Oneshot/drabble





	That Looks Gay

"Hey," Leo smirked slightly. "Your clothes look gay." 

He hadn't meant it in a bad way. After all he and Nico were friends and he was just joking.

But instead Nico cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he said then. "I sure hope so. Because my clothes  _are_ gay. If I'm wearing them, then they're gay." He smirked like Leo was doing himself. "They're just gay by association."

Will piped up then. "I mean they came out of the closet this morning, what did you expect?"

Leo burst out laughing. Nico turned pink. 

It was cute. 


End file.
